1. Field
Embodiments relate to a globe display device capable of effectively providing users with information about all parts of the Earth using holograms and spherical display units.
2. Description of Related Technology
A globe refers to a spherical structure that has geographical information of the Earth on a surface of the globe. The globe has been generally used for various purposes such as geography or geology study, but basically has a fixed image only on its surface.
Recently, further functions have been added to a globe in an effort to increase purposes of the globe. For example, a predetermined button is disposed on a surface of a globe and a user manipulates the button in order to be provided with information (e.g., time information or population information) about a corresponding region through a display device (e.g., a time display device) that is separated from the globe.
The conventional technology, however, provides only information related to simple time calculation or other information pre-stored in a storage device, and thus it is limitedly applied to a globe and is difficult to provide changeable information such as latest geographical information.
Further, the separate display device of the conventional technology is generally configured to display information about only one region. Thus, it is also difficult for a user to obtain information about several regions of the Earth and to compare information regarding respective regions.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.